


Lover's Dream & More Words For Psychotic Lovers

by twimatt



Category: Muse
Genre: Anna Ternheim, Creepyness, Gen, Implied D/S relationship, Lover's Dream & More Music For Psychotic Lovers, M/M, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimatt/pseuds/twimatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your past comes back to haunt you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Dream & More Words For Psychotic Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta end1essly!
> 
> Inspired by the collectors album Lover's Dream & More Music For Psychotic Lovers by Anna Ternheim.
> 
> Originally posted at my LJ, which you'll find here (http://twimatt.livejournal.com/8552.html) if you want to read the letters with what I call the-messy-handwriting-font.

The pair made their way out of the cinema, giggling and holding hands, stealing a kiss now and then and ignoring the few disgusted looks thrown at them.

 

When the two of them got back to the car, they stopped, leaning against it in order to deepen the kisses. But they got stopped when an angry mother, holding her hands over the eyes of a small boy, yelled at them to stop “for the sake of our children”. The pair didn’t bother to argue, stepping inside the car instead and driving home to continue, safe from prying and judging eyes.

 

oOoOo

 

The phone on Dominic´s bedside table rang shrilly and woke the sleeping blond.

 

 _What the fuck?_ he thought, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up in the bed. It was dark outside, apart from the streetlight slightly illuminating the bedroom.

 

He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear, blinking, eyes still heavy with sleep.

 

“Hello?”

 

Silence.

 

“Hello, anyone there?”

 

There was more silence, but Dom could make out even breathing on the other line. “Is this a fucking joke? I know you’re there, say something.”

 

The breathing quickened, became more rapid, like the person on the other side was excited over something.

 

Dom´s whole body went ice cold, goose bumps rising on his arms and the hair on his neck on end. Adrenaline started pumping in his veins, and his breathing became short and uneven.

 

“M—Matthew? Matt? Is that you?”

 

_Click._

 

The beeping sound startled Dom so much that he let out a yelp.

 

His yelp was so loud that the person next to him stirred.

 

“Dom? Is something wrong?” A muscular arm was thrown over his legs, stroking the outside of his thigh.

 

“No. I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Daniel.” Dom´s voice was tense with fear, but Daniel didn’t pick up on it in his daze.

 

Dom heard Daniel smack his lips before filling the room with soft snores.

 

Dom reluctantly lay down on his side, sighing when he felt Daniel´s strong arm wrap itself over his hip, and hugging him to his warm chest.

 

Dom was safe. Matthew was over him; they all said it. He was a part of the past, nothing more than a scary memory.

 

Yet Dom couldn’t fully convince himself about it.

 

oOoOo

 

Daniel had gone to work hours ago, leaving Dom to sleep how long he wanted on his day off.

 

The blond walked down the stairs to the kitchen and rummaged through the pile of mail on the table, an uneasy feeling filling him. It felt like he was being... watched. The strands of hair on his neck raised slightly again, the feeling never quivering, instead becoming stronger and stronger.

 

Dom´s hands froze, and his whole body started shaking as he stared at the way too familiar scrawling and the letter. He stared at it for minutes before opening the letter.

 

Why now? It had been weeks after the last one. Years after he had left.

 

The letters had stopped.

 

The nightly phone calls had not.

 

_Hello, my love._

_Did you have fun at the cinema last night? Was the movie good? I’m thinking of watching it sometime, what do you think?_

_I enjoyed seeing you. But I didn’t enjoy seeing you with that man. You belong to me. You always have, and always will. You may not see it now, but I will help you. I will help you see that you still love me._

_Didn’t you like it? What we had? I did. I want it back. I want you back. And I will get you back. Don’t you want it?_

 

Dom´s phone pinged, alerting him about a text message. He opened it, desperate to think about anything else than the letter.

 

{From: Unknown number}

**Didn’t you love it? I did.**

 

Dom stopped breathing. The number was unknown, but it was clear on who had sent it. He dropped the phone, backing away from it like it had turned into a poisonous snake or something equally horrible.

 

When his back hit the wall, he sunk down, still grasping the letter tightly in his hand.

 

Dom had thought he had finally given up. After months of silence, Dom´s hope had started to grow, only to crumble into nothingness with the letter in his hand.

 

The door opened and Dominic´s heart raced, sweat breaking out on his body.

 

The sound of keys landing on the small table next to the door made him flinch.

 

Was it him? Had he come back?

 

“Love? You here? The meeting ended earlier than planned, so I thought I could take a longer lunch and taking you out to that new Italian restaurant.” The footsteps were getting closer and closer as Daniel spoke, but his voice did nothing to calm the terrified blond down.

 

Matthew loved Italian food. What if he were there?

 

“You know, the one that opened last week. I know you love...”

 

The footsteps entered the kitchen and stopped, being replaced by a shocked gasp.

 

“Dom!” Daniel hurried forwards and crouched down before the shaking blond. “Dom, are you all right? Wh-what happened are you okay? What’s that?” Daniel asked upon seeing the wrinkled paper in Dom’s hand.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Dom...”

 

“I SAID, IT’S NOTHING!” Dom screamed and pushed himself up from the floor, storming to the door that would lead him to freedom. Or hell.

 

He didn’t know where to go; all he knew was that he had to get out of here.

 

Neither of the upset men noticed the tiny dark haired man who sat in a car not far away, seeing the entire scene.

 

The man smiled, delighted over the turn his plan had taken, and changed his grip on the pencil and paper block, starting to write.

 

_I’ve been through every stage of waiting. Fury and anger, indifference and hate. I still love you, and deep down, I know you do too. Time to show it, Dominic. Come back to me, or else you’ll get hurt. I’ve always been good with the words._

 

When there was no one in sight, the car drove up to the gate, where Dom and Daniel lived. The pale man stepped out and put the letter in the mailbox, before driving away. When he was out of sight for the neighbourhood he pulled out a small phone and opened a new text.

 

{To: Dominic}

**Come back to me.**

 

-Message sent-

 

oOoOo

 

The days went by in a haze of fear for Dom. He found letters and notes wherever he went, waiting for him - at home, at work, at the local gym. The nightly phone calls had become more frequent as well, sometimes to the landline, sometimes to his cell phone. Dom was now positive in his fear that it was Matthew who had came back to haunt him.

 

If it was Daniel who picked it up – Dom tried to avoid it at all costs, but he was sometimes too late – Matthew would disconnect immediately. But when it was Dom... Then he would sit there, making no sound but his breathing, enjoying Dom’s fear, feeding on it.

 

Daniel, bless that man, was worrying more and more over Dom. Dom didn’t blame him. He refused to tell Daniel anything; he didn’t want his love to become tangled in the tight net that was Dom’s past. Hopefully it wasn’t too late.

 

He ignored the big lump in his throat as he walked towards the bathroom, the latest note and a lighter resting in his right pocket. The few steps required to cross the hallway to get to the bathroom seemed like a road with no end. Why had he let Matthew take control over him, his life, all those years ago? Why had he submitted to the small man’s every wink and word?

 

Dom wished he had an answer.

 

Once locked safe inside, he grabbed the lighter and the note. With a flick of his thumb, a small flame appeared at the top, heat radiating from it.

 

With a sense of satisfaction, Dom brought the paper to the flame, watching as it slowly burned to ashes.

 

However, the words still burned before his eyes when he closed them.

 

_You gave yourself up to me, in every way possible. You loved it. I want it back. Don’t you? You can’t run, Dom. You can’t run from me. I want you back, and I’ll get you back. Come back to me, Dom. It’ll be so much easier. Come back._

 

oOoOo

 

The blond paced around in the living room, clutching a wireless phone in his left hand, silently discussing with himself.

 

He was home alone; Daniel wouldn’t be home in another two hours or more, and he was already holding the phone in his hand. He would probably not get another chance like this until next day, and if he was honest with himself, he might not last another day without knowing.

 

The constant fear was stressful, and the stress had given opportunities for dark bags under his eyes to appear, kilos after kilos to drop from his body, and sleep to escape almost every night.

 

He made a decision.

 

Willing his fingers not to tremble, Dom slowly pushed the buttons to a familiar number.

 

Three tones later, and Dom heard a click in the other end.

 

“Yeah, it’s Chris.”

 

“Um, hi Chris.”

 

Silence.

 

“It’s Dom.”

 

More silence. Then, finally, “I know. What do you want?” Dom flinched at the venom in Chris’ voice. They had not separated on good terms.

 

“I wanted to ask you about Matt. How is he nowadays?”

 

“Why should I tell you that? After what you did to him.” Chris spat out. Dom wanted to scream that it wasn’t his fault, that it only had happened one time, _that_ time, and it had been in self-defence.

 

But Matt was indeed good with words, and Chris had made it clear whose side he was on. To try and convince Chris otherwise would only give Dom more stress and heartache, not to mention that his most guarded and dirtiest secret would have to face the light.

 

He wasn’t ready for that. He doubted he would ever be.

 

Dom sighed. “Please, Chris. I just need to know. Is he over me? Have Matt gotten over me?”

“If you want to know so you can be satisfied if he’s not over you, then I swear to god, Howard, I will find you and--“

 

Dom quickly spoke before Chris could finish his threat. “I’m not! I promise, I wouldn’t find any joy in it! I just need to know. _Please._ ”

 

Chris huffed. “He’s over you. Took him surprisingly little time, considering the fact that he spent _years_ with a fucking _violent husband_ , but he’s over you. Don’t call me again.”

 

Another click followed by beeping. Chris had hung up on him. Dom groaned, and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.

 

oOoOo

 

The final drop came three days later.

 

Daniel was sleeping over at a friend of his. The tension in the house, and Dom’s unwillingness to tell his boyfriend anything, had been building up more and more until Daniel had gotten enough.

 

Daniel had screamed at Dom, more and more, louder and louder, wanting, asking, _begging_ for Dom to tell him what was going on, who was calling them at night, where did all these notes come from, and who sent them?

 

Dom stubbornly refused to answer, which only made Daniel more irritated, angry and more determined to get the truth.

 

It ended shortly after with Dom screaming to be left alone, running out of the house and getting inside the car, hands shaking and tears running freely, blurring his vision.

 

Dom _wanted_ to tell Daniel all about Matt, he absolutely _hated_ it to see Daniel worry about Dom all the time, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth.

 

The dirty, disgusting truth.

 

The life of a sub to Matthew James Bellamy, mentally unstable and violent.

 

When Dom came home, head hanging low in shame, he found the house empty. Panicking, he rushed up the stairs, into the bedroom, only to find that Daniel’s sheets and blankets were gone, along with some clothes.

 

Dom’s phone, still lying on the same spot on the bed where he had left it before dinner, lit up, and a soft *ping* was heard when it received a text.

 

{From: Daniel}

**Dom, u forgot the phone at home I know, but if u are home, pls answer me so I know y’re not hurt.**

 

Dom scrolled through his messages, reading words of sadness, worry, hurt and apologies, while a fresh set of tears burned their way out. It was words of love. Love that Dom didn’t deserve.

 

Dom fell down onto the bed, clutching the phone and crying harder and harder until there were no tears left. Then he just lay there, sniffing and hulking until those too, died out.

Another *ping* vibrated through the room. Dom unlocked the screen and opened the text, expecting another text from Daniel asking him to call.

 

{From: Unknown number}

**It’s easy, Dominic. You’re mine. You’ve always been mine.**

 

Dom felt like he was going to throw up. Truth tingled in the words, and he couldn’t take it. He sprinted to the bathroom, heaving up the dinner from earlier.

 

Cold, shivering, and yet sweating, the blond rested his head against the bathtub, relishing the sensation of cold metal against his sweaty brow.

 

There was a knock on the door, causing Dom to jump, hissing softly when he hit his temple against the tub. He felt the nausea rise again despite his empty stomach, and crouched over the toilet, retching and spitting.

 

The knock came again, and somehow he managed to get downstairs without falling and breaking his neck. Pity.

 

It knocked again, harder this time.

 

Dom’s fingers trembled as he pressed the handle down and pushed the door open, immediately regretting that he had done so.

 

His breath got caught in the throat, feeling all blood rush from his face when he saw the figure outside his house.

 

He wanted to scream; but there was no air in his lungs, he could only open and close his mouth like a fish on the dry land. He couldn’t even gasp at the man, a man of terror, a man from his nightmares.

 

“Hello, Dominic. Have you missed me? I know I’ve missed you.”

 

Dom managed to let out a strangled sob. He had tried to escape the past, but the past had caught up with him. And now, he was going to the pay the price for running. He felt Matt’s long fingers claw into his wrist, and a predatory smile came to the smaller man’s lips.

 

“Mine.”


End file.
